The Dragon's Mistake
by Apples of My Eyes
Summary: Hermione moves to Beauxbaton at her 6th year.  Draco and Hermione dance at a social gathering event but Hermione leaves Draco and left her wand. Draco and Hermione secretly fall in love with each other-not knowing it.


**A Lost Midnight Fantasy**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SECRET PARTNERS**

"'Mione!" called Ron. As much as she had hated being called ' 'Mione ', she loved Ron oh so very much and did not want to disappoint him-that much at least. "Yes, Ronald?" she replied trying to sound annoyed to get his attention-which she rarely does but what can you do, Ronald's an exception to her rules. "I was wondering if-" someone unexpectedly interrupted. _'Merlin! It's Draco!'_ she thought. Hermione looked quite conscious about her look and a bit interested to what he had to say, and to Ron's surprise, Ron glared at Hermione noticing this. "Move Weasel!" Draco says. "DON'T RON." Hermione defended, "What now, Ferret?" she continued. Ronald's glaring at Hermione and Draco was quite obvious actually. _'Bloody hell, he noticed. What should I do? I should pull Malfoy to a corner and talk to him. NO! I had to defend Ronald and make sure there shall be no fighting! But- Hermione, you should stay and defend your boyfr- FRIEND.' _ she thought. "You look so ug-" another interruption Hermione thought. "What's happening Hermione? Did he hurt you? Are you fine? Hermione?" Harry seemed like she wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Confusion filled mind right now. "Just keep quiet everyone! I'm sick of interruptions, I'm sick of death glares, I'm sick of this ok?" this wasn't the first time.. It's like the tenth and until now, this bugged her. "'Mione ju-" she cut Ronald off, "What? Just what? Keep calm? This is the tenth day in a row! There's Ginny, Pug-faced Pansy, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Luna! Why bug me?" she said angrily and as if she was about to burst into tears. Hermione couldn't take this anymore. So she stormed out-again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT WEASEL." Draco said. "MY FAULT? MY FAULT? YOU INTERRUPTED US. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU FANCY HER." Ronald replied and Draco said "FANCY GRANGER? FANCY A MUDBLOOD? YOU SICKEN ME YOU LITTLE PEASANT.". "STOP IT." Harry said "I actually don't wonder why Hermione gets mad all the time now! Look at yourselves! You should just stop talking to Hermione, BOTH OF YOU." he added. "What are you, a girl expert? Just shut up Potter. I know everybody fancies me but you fancying me is a whole different story and I don't take orders from just anyone." Draco vainly replied. "Merlin Draco, do you think you're that attractive? Making men gays? Thinking everyone loves you and all? You are not a veela. Nobody but your mum and dad love you." Ronald bitterly said. The three of them hear Luna and Cho talking. "Have you heard… Hermione's moving to Beauxbaton." Luna softly said. "Yes and I heard it was because of boys. I heard they always bug her and do nothing to stop fighting with one another and don't listen to her." Cho replied. "Yes, well, we better greet her an early goodbye. I heard she's leaving this afternoon." Luna said and Cho replied "This afternoon? But I thought she's going to leave in a few minutes?". "OH RIGHT! We better get going then!". The three boys looked sad, disappointed, pissed, annoyed, bothered, angry, and petrified. They had no idea where she was and had no courage to ask the girls. Ginny saw Ron and ran towards him and slapped his face and Draco's face. "Hermione said I should give the three of you a slap on the face." she said. "YOU DIDN'T EVN SLAP POTTER'S FACE!" Draco furiously said. "But Draco, he has a sensitive face. His face don't need a makeover. It's perfect just the way it is. I MEAN… RON! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. HERMIONE'S LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSION!" she said an tried changing the topic from Harry's perfection to Ron's imperfection. "Admit it Weaslette, you love scarhead." Draco teased.

_ 'Well, here it is Hermione… You're about to leave. But- No buts.. You are going. No backing out. Not a second thought at all.. Ok.. I'll miss you Hogwarts.'_ she thought. She greeted her professors goodbye and left.

A year has passed, and she was making her way into 7th year and of course, she made friends and she was able to forget about the boys as well which she thought was a relief-or so she thought.

On a Friday night, someone said"'Ermione!" and it was Fleur. "Yes Fleur?" she said with a smile. "Ve are 'aving a party and ve vould love for you to join. Other vizards and vitches of all ages vill attend too! It's a masquerade. This Saturday night. Nine o' clock." she said "Uhh.. Yeah sure.. But I have no mask and dress and I'm running low on galleons.. So I cant come. I would've though." she sadly replied. "Vhat are friends for 'Ermione? Let's buy our dresses now! Shall we?" then she giggled and offered her hand. Hermione took her hand, smiled and off they went to some expensive boutiques. Fleur bought a white backless dress with elegant flowers and sparkles at the bottom for 26 galleons and a silver mask with glitters all over it for 15 knuts. Hermione on the other hand bought a red ruffled dress which was just knee high for 15 galleons and a red mask with silver swirls on it for 9 knuts. After which they bought a couple of pairs of beautiful heels and went to an ice cream parlor named 'La 'Twantling Dreame'. They after which, went to an inn called '"'Jet Mounrie's Inn" which was a very big inn with a parlor, small boutiques and shops which specifically sold jewelry and hair products. Fleur payed for everything and she didn't mind it at all.. But Hermione was so guilty and wanted to make it up to her someday. Anyway, they woke up at about eight in the morning and took a bath, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, spent girl time until eleven, ate lunch and brushed their teeth. They started putting on their clothing and Fleur said "'Ermione, do you zenk my partner vill like my dress?" consciously "Of course! What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, you're, you're Fleur Delacour for Merlin's sake! You are, Fleur Delacour. Repeat after me.. I am Fleur Delaour and I am going to that masquerade not caring if I'm good enough because Fleur Delacour is liked by everyone!" Hermione said as an encouraging best friend and as they were walking towards the party. "I am Fleur Delacour and I am going to zat masquerade not caring if I'm good enoug' because.. Fleur Delacour is liked by everyone." Fleur repeated. "Good. Now, are you ready?" Hermione excitedly asked and they both put on their masks at the same time and entered the hall. _'It's.. It reminds me of the Yule Ball.. Masquerade version. Is that? No Hermione, you have never seen this man besides he just resembles Dr- SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE!'_ Hermione thought as she was getting these fragments of a blond, handsome man. She neared him and she was able to smell masculine musk._ 'It was familiar. This.. This wasn't a perfume.. And this most certainly wasn't just a fragment. This was not in my head. This was real!' _Hermione drank some punch which contained alcohol started to go a bit drunk and she had no idea. "'Ermione! I forgot to tell you.. Go vy a fake name. Pen name. Ok?" Fleur reminded Hermione. "Of course! No information. Right!" she replied "Ok, zenk you for coving vita me. I 'ave to go. Tata!" Fleur said, gave her a flying kiss and turned to her man. "May I have a dance?" asked a familiar blond man. "Sure…" Hermione said. "So, what is you name?" he asked "Uhhh.. Unicorn. NO! No! I.. It's Princess." she replied as elegant as she could. "Dragon." he replied. They started noticing that they resemble someone who used to be so important to them. "By chance, is your name Granger? Hermione Granger?" Dragon asked as they were dancing. Princess panicked thinking this was one of the bad people who would gather information about you to kill you for being a mudblood. "No." she said "Why do you ask? My real name is.." she saw Astoria Greengrass and added "Astoria..". "Nothing.. You just.. You smell and sound and look like someone important to me… But it cant be.. She would never to go this type of place." he said. "And by chance, is your name.. Draco Malfoy?" she said quite seductively not knowing she was using this tone. "Actually.. Yes." he arrogantly replied. "What? You are?" Princess trying to repel admitting she had fallen for him in one hour said this anxiously, hurt, sad, sorry. "I'm sorry.. I have to go." she said running away unknowingly dropping her wand by his foot. "Wait! Did I say something wrong?" Draco screamed and tried following her but there's no hope, there was a swarm of dancing people. She did leave one thing and one thing only for him to cherish.. Her wand.


End file.
